Darkness before the Dawn
by EmpressEris
Summary: she wished to forget her misery and start a new...but when her life is twisted again. when lose is your biggest fear...Pain is your only sense of feeling... and loneliness is your biggest challenge...love could change the tide of life but will her light ever free her from the darkness or will she fall deeper into the darkness...Rated T to be safe


This is my first ever Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or anything just the idea.**

* * *

First of all, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 18 years old and has recently transferred to Konoha High.

I was originally from a far place but was forced to leave all my friends to come live with my Aunt Tsunade right after my parents unpredictable death…

_The next morning_

**Beep beep**

" SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!"

Sakura woke up due to the screaming noise coming from her phone beside her bed blazing to wake her up to inform her that it was time to get ready for school as well as it was a reminder that it was time to start her life over again.

Sakura quickly turns off her alarm once she was fully pulled back to reality with the screaming of her aunt therefore she quickly gets up and gets dress and rushes out of the house before her aunt had the chance to see her.

It only took Sakura 20 minutes for her to arrive at her new high school of Konoha high.

_It's beautiful… _Sakura thought to herself as she was walking around the school campus, deep down hoping that it was nothing like her old school but as she was walking there was stares coming from a distance behind her.

A girl with red hair and glasses was leaning against one of the trees in the front yard of the school with a man with silver hair standing close to her. She looked at the wondering Pink haired girl getting slightly annoyed. " who the hell is that girl….." Karin say then looking at her Friend Suigetsu.

Sui turns his head to look at the wondering girl and smirks, "she is much better looking than you Karin.." he said chuckling knowing how angry she would of got from that simple comment.

Karin clenches her first tightly in front of her when she heard Sui's comment about the new girl, "she will learn the consequences of being prettier than me…" She storms on towards the entrance of the High school.

_Later that afternoon_

Sakura was already enjoying her first day at her new school and was already beginning to make friends with a few girls that was in the classes with her but little did she know that it was all going to fall apart after the last class..

Her and 2 other girls walk out of the classroom, one girl was tall with long blonde hair well the other one was shorter with purple hair.

The blonde haired girl named Ino turns to the other 2 girls, " I should get going home…I have a lot of things to do, Bye Hinata… and Sakura it was nice to meet you."

The purpled hair girl named Hinata smiled, " I need to go as well, See you tomorrow Sakura, Ino" she said then ran out of the school building.

Sakura nodded good bye to her new school friend and walked down the hall towards another exit of the school which was closer to the path home.

Someone comes up behind Sakura and quickly pushes her against the wall, Sakura gasps at the pain the was radiating down her back now from hitting the hard brick wall, then the girl moves in front of Sakura and to her surprise the girl that pushed her against the wall was Karin.

" you little brat…you might be new here by you will always be nothing but a little bug with no worth of anything in this world.." Karin then smacks Sakura's head hard against the wall then released Sakura's neck and watched as Sakura fell to her knees but Sakura didn't speak a word as she felt the blood seep down from her wound to the back of her neck.

Karin begins to laugh as she was amused with what she just did, "you better learn your place…." With that Karin kicked Sakura in the stomach and walked away chuckling.

Sakura falls over to her side grasping at her stomach that was recently kicked, " I-I cant stay here…" she groans from the pain, " its just like last time.." she whispers as she slowly gets up and bag that fell on the floor when she was pushed against the wall and she walks out of the doors of the back entrance of the school..

But little did either of the girls know there was someone watching them from around the corner, " what does Karin want from her…" the person thought before walking to the other exit of the school.

* * *

**A/N : sorry for the cliff hanger :( i didnt want to say tooo much...this story was inspiration from my own imagination about how realistic life could be if someone lost alot. but thats all for now :) if anyone likes my story i may continue to write bye...**


End file.
